Je l'aime, mais elle ? M'aimetelle ?
by haryherron
Summary: Hermione va a la tour d'astronomie et trouve la personne dont elle est tombée amoureuse ... YURI HermioneFleur, homophobe partez


Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction. C'est une One-Shot.

Je sais je n'avance pas avec les autre fics, mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration sur celle de Hermione/Minerva, et celle ou Harry va dans le passé, n'en parlons même pas.

Il y aura peut-être une suite a ce One-Shot, je ne suis pas sur.

Bonne Lecture et euh ... pour les fautes, j'ai relut, mais me connaissant, il va encore y avoir plein. Je suis désolée, si sa vous choque de voite autant d'erreurs dans une histoire.

PDV Hermione (_POV c'est américain, je suis française, alors je met Point De Vue_)

Putain de salope de française.

Je n'ai rien d'autre qui me vient à l'esprit pour la qualifier. Elle est partout. Elle semble être dans les murs, dans les livres, dans l'aire. Cette pétasse avec un cul aussi gros que ses seins, qui se le trinbale dans tout Poudlard.

Moi qui a l'habitude de monter à la tour d'astronomie le soir pour me calmer de ma journée, il faut qu'elle y soit. Et puis merde, je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour une fille qui a le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu. Sans la regarder, je vais jusqu'aux créneaux et je m'y assois.

Ca fait du bien après une longue journée. Je respire une grande bouffée d'air et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'ai toujours apprécié de venir ici le soir. Là, il n'y a plus personne pour me rappeler qui je suis. Je suis enfin seule et je peux laisser mes pensées aller où je veux.

Quoique ce soir, je ne me sens pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Peut-être a cause de la présence de l'autre salope de française.

Pourquoi je la traite ? Bonne question.

Peut-être parce que je ne supporte pas de me sentir aussi … comment dire … impuissante ? Bon enfin toujours est-il qu'à chaque fois que cette pouffiasse est là, je perd tout mes moyens. Moi qui avais réussis à cacher mon homosexualité depuis un bout de temps, il faut que depuis l'arrivée de miss parfaite je me fasse remarquée pour renverser une étagère entière de la bibliothèque, quand elle est là. Pire que Ginny avant qu'elle et Harry se mettent ensemble.

Merde c'est une vélane, enfin en partie, je dois arrêter de faire une fixation sur elle. Il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur elle toutes les nuits. Je suis Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard, je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de la professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal Fleur Delacour.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore ? Elle ne peut pas rester en place, ne pas bouger et se faire oublier ?

PDV Fleur

Les couloirs sont vides, tous les élèves doivent être dans leur salle commune et les professeurs, dans leurs bureaux à corriger des copies. Les miennes attendront, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Déjà début décembre. Ca fait trois mois que j'enseigne ici. Pas que je m'en plaigne, c'est merveilleux d'enseigner à Poudlard, mais … disons que j'ai des problèmes avec une septième année. Hermione Granger. Elève très doué, il n'y a rien à dire sur son cursus scolaire. Mais, je dirais qu'elle m'évite. Je me demande ce que je lui ai fait ?

Pourtant, je fais tout pour qu'elle arrête de m'éviter. Je l'aime bien cette jeune fille.

…

Bon OK, je l'aime tout court. Mais il faut avouer … qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de Hermione Granger. Bon amoureuSE dans mon cas, mais est-ce ma faute si je suis lesbienne ? Un peu, mais bon c'est mon choix. Et puis vous verrez son cul … que le diable m'emporte si je ne rêve pas d'y mettre mes mains. Et sa poitrine … Merlin m'aide à résister, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait mienne sur un bureau en cours.

Mais elle doit être hétéro, faut que je l'oublie.

Ah ! Me voila enfin sur la tour d'astronomie. Je m'assois sur un banc. Un mouvement derrière moi me fait sursauter. Hermione Granger !

Pas un regard. Je devrais y être habituée depuis le temps, mais cela est toujours aussi douloureux de voir qu'elle fait tout pour m'éviter. Je fais une fixation sur elle ? Peut-être. Bon ok, j'arrête de me mentir je suis dingue d'elle.

Et merde. Tant pis, c'est mon élève mais j'en peux plus.

Je me lève et me place derrière elle.

PDV externe

Le professeur Fleur Delacour posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève.

Vous feriez mieux de descendre Hermione, vous risquez de tomber.

Sans jeter le moindre regard a son professeur, Hermione descendit du créneau où elle était assise et continua fixer les étoiles comme si elle y voyait un grand intérêt.

Vénus est très brillante ce soir. (-) (regardez en bas de la page, j'y est mis une note)

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Hermione ! Regardez moi !

De bon gré mal gré, Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

Qu'est ce que je vous est fait ? Pourquoi vous m'évitez tant que ça Hermione ?

Les lèvres d'Hermione restèrent fermées.

Fleur posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, et caressa doucement sa peau si douce.

Qu'est ce que je vous est fait ? répéta-t-elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant la caresse de la main de la vélane. Ne se rendant pas compte de se qu'elle disait, elle murmura :

Je vous aime.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes pour la française et son cœur manqua un battement. Sa main quitta la joue de la gryffondore.

Ne sentant plus la main de sa professeur sur sa joue, Hermione sembla se réveiller d'un rêve, et se rendit compte de ses paroles.

Pardon !

Elle commença a partir vers la sortie au pas de course et serrait parti se cacher dans la salle commune des gryffondore, mais une mains attrapa son bras et l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de voir quelque chose arriver. A peine eut-elle tournée la tête, que Fleur colla sa bouche contre la sienne.

Hermione sous le choc ne bougea pas. Elle ne s'en alla pas, et elle ne répondit pas non plus.

Etait ce possible que …

La main libre de Fleur se posa sur la hanche d'Hermione et elle perdit toute pensée cohérente. Entrouvrant la bouche, la jeune gryffondore répondit au baiser de son aînée.

La plus jeune posa ses mains sur la poitrine de la française.

_Je t'aime_, murmura Fleur en français. (&)

Hermione ayant une mère française et un père Anglais comprit tout à fait ce qu'avait dit Fleur, et y répondit en ouvrant un peu plus les lèvres afin de laisser sa langue caresser les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

Sans se rappeler à quel moment elles avaient quitté la tour d'astronomie, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent nues sur le lit du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Leurs baiser étaient devenus sensuel, passionné, cherchant à rendre l'autre plus exciter que soi, ce qui marchait tout à fait.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione laissa glissa sa langue le long du cou de sa belle. Continuant son exploration, elle vint lécher la poitrine de sa partenaire.

La suite devient si passionnée et charnel, que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui était venue dire au professeur Delacour que Peeves avait mis le bazar dans sa salle de classe, repartit aussitôt le gris au joue et ne répondit pas quand le moine gras lui demanda ce qu'il avait, deux couloirs plus loin.

EPILOGUE :

Hermione Hélène Léda Granger (#) voulez vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Rose Marguerite ( lol) Delacour ? De l'aimer et de la choyer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oui, je le veux.

Fleur Rose Marguerite Delacourt, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Hélène Léda Granger ? De l'aimer et de la choyer jusqu'à ce que le mort vous sépare ?

Oui, je le veux.

Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser les maries !

Les deux femmes ne se firent pas répéter et s'embrassèrent a pleine bouche devant l'assistance qui applaudissait à tous rompre.

15 mois plus tard, on fêtait la naissance de la petite Elyanne Granger-Delacour (tout est possible dans le monde de la magie, comme avait dit Dumbledore quand les heureuses mamans l'avaient annoncées à leur entourage). Elle eut deux autres petites sœur, jumelle, nées 3 ans plus tard.

(-) : Vénus est la déesse de l'amour, c'est donc une nuit consacré à l'amour  … bah quoi, quand les centaure font remarquer que Mars est très brillante, en sachant que Mars est le dieux de la guerre, ça veux dire que la guerre est pour bientôt …

(&) je vois pas en quel autre langue je pourrais écrire en étant sur que vous comprendrais … alors je vous le met en _italique_

(#) Dans la mythologie, Léda a des jumeaux, Hélène et Pollux, avec Zeus. Hélène se marie avec Ménélas et a une fille, Hermione. Donc je trouvais que sa faisait bien pour le nom de notre héroïne préférer.

J'espère que sa vous a plus. Moi en tout cas, sa ma plus de l'écrire.


End file.
